


Daenerys the Oscillator

by direneed



Series: The Rule of Daenarys Targaryen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Episode Fix-It: s08e05 The Bells, Episode Fix-It: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M, Grief, Post-Episode: s08e05 The Bells, Sibling Incest, Twincest, What if fic, if you're looking for shippy jonerys you will not find it here, jonerys arranged marriage, mentions of Jon Snow/Ygritte., past Missandei/Dany if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: oscillation: (n) movement back and forth at a regular speed.Daenerys won the battle. Unlike most Targaryen's the coin still has a chance to flip back from crazy. Tags will be added as needed. This story will mix book canon and show canon. See prologue beginning notes for further details.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I received some gripes about how I have the story tagged. Jonerys is going to be a "ship" of sorts, but it won't be a loving ship. They are/will be in an arranged marriage. (Dany orders Jon to marry her for the sake of keeping the kingdom at peace). There may be some love later on, but at this point, their relationship for the foreseeable future will be very cold.

_DONG_

_DONG_

_DONG_

_“When the bells sound—stop the attack.”_ Dany heard Tyrion say as she heard the bells from her perch atop King’s Landing’s walls. She looked at the Red Keep.

She did it.

She finally did it. She won.

There was a voice inside of her, a voice that sounded like Missandei. Like Viserys. Telling her to burn them all for all the trouble she went through. For following usurpers all this time. But she chose to ignore it as she flew towards the Red Keep.

Jon may not love her, but marriages have been made with less. Besides, he would be the consort to a Queen. If he chose to have other lovers. If he chose to reestablish the Night’s Watch and never make it to her bed again, she was fine. She would legitimize any bastards he may make. She would abolish the practice of naming bastards anyway.

She needed Jon if she would rule the Seven Kingdoms. And she would take him. Whatever it took, to get the people to love her. Even if Jon did not. Hizdaar did not love her, and she still married him because his people loved her. She could send across the sea for Daario if she got lonely, perhaps cement a friendship between Mereen and the Seven Kingdoms. But that would be saved for when she was officially crowned.

She landed at the gates of the Keep, and smiled a serene, queenly smile at the guards.

“I need to speak to your queen.”


	2. Cersei

The staircase went down forever. She was rushing down the stairs to get to Maegor’s Holdfast, alone. Her, The Mountain, and Qyburn had run into the Hound as they made it down the stairs. When they tried to get The Mountain to move, The Mountain had thrown Qyburn down and cracked his skull open. When it became obvious that The Mountain wasn’t going to move, she went ahead and moved on without him. Perhaps while her death may be imminent, that didn’t necessarily mean that she would not do what she could to prolong her life. She knew it was cowardly, but she at least wanted to see Jaime before she died. She knew it was impossible for him to be here, and she couldn’t help but wish.

 _“That must truly a sign that I am near death.”_ She thought as she strode across the small courtyard where she had the map of Westeros painted. That was when she saw him. Cersei let out a gasp and a cry. In that instant, she forgave every wrong Jaime had ever done her. All she saw was her twin. Her lover. She grasped at him as the tears fell down her face. She looked up when she saw his face. “You’re hurt.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Jaime responded. She looked down when she felt warm, wetness on her hands.

“You’re bleeding.” Cersei said again. Suddenly, they both heard the Unsullied storming the castle.

“Let’s go.” Jaime said to her as he grasped her hand. She did her best to support his weight.

“What happened?” Cersei asked him.

“We got rid of the dead. I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t. I returned to King’s Landing, tried to make it through their lines, but got captured. Tyrion set me free. Once his queen discovers I’m missing, he’s probably going to be dead.” Jaime explained as they stumbled along. Cersei was surprised, and for once in her life, she didn’t want to see her little brother dead. Jaime continued, “In the end, I got into a fight with your Master of Ships, Greyjoy.”

“Did he follow you?” Cersei asked him.

“No. He’s probably dead by now.”

“Good.”

“Tyrion made a deal with Ser Davos Seaworth. There will be a boat waiting for us, and then we will be getting on a ship that will take us to somewhere. He didn’t say where, he said it would be better for all three of us if he didn’t know where we will be.” Jaime explained to her.

“Will there be a doctor on this ship?” Cersei asked Jaime.

“Perhaps.” Jaime said and Cersei knew that he seemed to be indifferent. They made it down to the dungeons of King’s Landing, and Jaime eventually found the exit out of the dungeons. Jaime led his sister out to the shore, where the rowboat was waiting. “I’m sorry, but you may have to take turns rowing.” Jaime panted as they got on the boat. Cersei nodded. That was a reasonable enough price for her life. She got in the boat and Jaime pushed it out, he stumbled as he tried to get in the boat.

“Jaime?!” Cersei called out.

“I’m alright.” Jaime replied as he got out of the water and after a moment of struggling got into the boat. Cersei looked out into the bay and there was the boat. “So tell me, has our little brother redeemed himself?” At this point, Cersei wasn’t sure. They were quiet as Jaime rowed out towards the boat.

“Are we going to have to give this ship captain our names?” Cersei asked Jaime. Jaime shook his head.

“No, we still have time to figure that out.” Jaime replied as he rowed. She saw him flinch as he rowed and Cersei moved over to the oars.

“Here, let me do it.” Cersei said gently as she took the oars from Jaime. “Rest until we get to the ship.” As she rowed, she kept her eyes on the ship.  In the end, she knew that the most important thing to her now was her own life and the life of their baby. She knew if she stayed at the keep that she would die by dragon fire. They sat silently in the boat. But could their love last? Without the drama? Would things change once they got to—wherever they were going since they could start new, where no one knew them.

After awhile, they got to the boat and were pulled aboard.

“You must be the couple I was told to wait for.” The captain said.  “I was told that you would be with us until we got to our home port in Lys. I am Sallador San, who are you being?”

“I am Bryen Hill of the Golden Hand. I am a sell sword. This is my wife, Adrielle Hill.” Jaime introduced them. “

“The Gallant Men are looking for some new recruits I am thinking.” Sallador said to Jaime. It was lucky, Cersei couldn’t help but think, that Sallador had never actually seen her or Jaime, despite how he had worked for Stannis during the war. She paused as she saw the way Sallador looked at her. Jaime stepped between the two.

“Where can we sleep? We have no belongings, so we will not take up much room.” Jaime said to Sallador. Sallador broke away from his lecherous staring and looked over at Jaime.

“I have a room attached to my own cabin. Please, come.” Sallador told Jaime as he led them into the captain’s quarters. They entered the room and Sallador led them into the other bedroom. The room was plainly furnished, but the bed was big enough for two. “This is where, if I ever have guests on my boat, they stay here. Our—mutual friend, paid enough so that you are my guest.” Sallador explained. Jaime nodded.

“Do you have a doctor on board?” Cersei asked Sallador.

“Aye. I will send him for your husband now.” Sallador replied as he left the bedroom. Cersei looked over at Jaime.

“Did you see the way he was looking at me?” Cersei asked Jaime. “I think he knows who we are.”

“But you heard him didn’t you? Our mutual friend paid enough that he will be discreet.” Jaime replied. He checked the door, and Cersei heard Jaime checking the lock. “If it makes you feel any better, we can put something in front of the door too.” Jaime offered. Cersei sighed, and sat on the bed.

“What are we going to do for money?” Cersei asked Jaime. Jaime sat on the bed beside her.

“You heard what I said. I will sell my sword. You can go work in a pillow house.” He teased, a smile curving up his lips. Cersei hit him, but couldn’t help but smirk at the thought. Even if working in a pillow house was more respectable in Lys then it was in Westeros, Cersei would never do it. Jaime paused, his smile getting bigger. “What about a camp follower?” Cersei made a face. “We’ll be fine, Cersei.” Jaime said as he hugged her to his side.

The ship’s doctor came in shortly after. The man was small, and rat like. He reminded Cersei of Qyburn. He even wore the same type of Maester’s robes that Qyburn did.

“Hello, I am Sallador’s doctor, Haldon.” The doctor said. He looked over Jaime’s wounds and sighed as he began to clean Jaime up. “You fell into the water?” Haldon asked Jaime. Jaime nodded and clucked his tongue as he began to patch Jaime up. Cersei watched. Due to the look that Sallador had been giving her, Cersei was not comfortable leaving the cabin by herself. When she heard Jaime scream out in pain, she grabbed his real hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and smiled. Jaime gave a pained smile in return.

“How long should it take for us to get to Lys?” Cersei asked.

“About five days.” Haldon replied. He frowned as he worked on Jaime’s wounds. “Your—husband’s prospects are not looking very good. He could be dead before we reach Lys.” Haldon told her. Cersei looked up tearfully. “Not to worry, I think there’s something I could do for you when we get there—if something happens.”

“What do you know?” Cersei asked Haldon.

“That Daenerys Targaryen is not the only one who has a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne.” Haldon said to her. “That you are Cersei Lannister, and this is Jaime Lannister and that I am taking you to the one true queen of Westeros.”

“Who?” Cersei asked him.

“Rhaenys Targaryen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you like to hear about next? Let me know in the comments. I went in a different direction, since my story is primarily based on show canon. Depending on how long GRRM takes on the books, this may be an ongoing story and I will try to match his ending. This being said, I went with Rhaenys being still alive to vaguely match up the book.


	3. The Oscillator (Daenerys)

The Oscillator (Daenerys)

“Gracious Queen. We have been unable to find the Lannister woman. And our prisoner has gone missing.” Grey Worm said to Daenerys as he stood at attention in front of the Iron Throne. Daenerys stood in front of the throne, rather then sat there. She wasn’t ready to sit on the throne. Not yet. Rather, she was going to focus on the fact that Jaime Lannister was missing.

“Thank you. Please go bring me anyone loyal to House Lannister. I need to speak privately with Lord Tyrion.” Dany said to Grey Worm. With a curt nod, the Unsullied commander left her. Dany’s eyes flicked towards Tyrion.

“Treason.” Dany spat.

“My queen?” Tyrion asked, she figured it was his attempt at feigning innocence. Dany stepped towards Tyrion, a scowl on her face.

“You let your brother go. You knew what he was going to do. And now Cersei Lannister is missing. What am I supposed to think my Lord Hand.” Dany growled, spitting out the last three words. _“He better value that, that is the last time he will hear that title.”_ Tyrion was silent.

_“Good, he knows that there is no quip that will save him from his fate.”_

“What do you think I should do with you?” Dany demanded of him.

“Kill me I suppose.” Tyrion said flatly.

“You are correct. You will stand with those loyal to House Lannister to stand in judgement tomorrow morning. I will not take treason lightly. You will die like a common sell sword or knight who doesn’t know any better.” Tyrion nodded.

“Will that be all, Your Grace?”

“Yes, find me Jon Snow. I need to speak with him before I speak to the people.”

“Yes Your Grace.”

* * *

 

Jon arrived about an hour later. Dany’s eyes flicked to him as he took a knee.

“As your queen—my first decree will be to eliminate the practice of giving bastards bastards’ names.” Dany began. “If you wish to keep the name Jon Snow, you may, but if not, I will legitimize you and name you Jon Stark.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Jon said, his eyes lowered.

“This being said, I have my first command of you as the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Marry me, I command it.” Jon looked up at her.

“I love you, but I know you do not love me. I also know that the people love you. I cannot rule this kingdom without you Jon Snow.” Dany said bluntly. Jon stood. “I’m aware that our marriage will be a loveless one, but I have married to please a people before. You are welcome to have other women, but please be discreet. I must be blunt, and say that I will be having another man of my own. I, as well, will make sure that I am discreet about what I do.”

“Give my sister Sansa the North, and I will do it.” Jon said abruptly.

“If that’s what it takes. Consider it done.” Dany replied. “Send a raven for your sister to come to King’s Landing, and we will make the official announcement to the people. Is Ser Davos with you?”

“He’s waiting outside the throne room for me.”

“Send him in. He and I must have words. I will be addressing the people shortly, please stand by me during my address so I can announce our engagement.” Jon nodded. He left the room and Davos arrived a few minutes later.

“Ser Davos. I’m aware that I haven’t known you long, but as my two most likely candidates for Hand of the Queen are dead, I would like you to become my Hand.” She said to the older man. Davos stood there dumbly for a moment.

“Forgive me for asking Your Grace, but what happened to Lord Tyrion?” Davos asked her.

“He has proven to be unfit for the position. He will be placed on trial with others who are loyal to House Lannister tomorrow morning. You have proven yourself wise, loyal, and true. And I will trust your advice that you will give myself and my king.”

“Your king?”

“Jon Snow.”

Davos stood there mutely for a moment.

“As you wish. Your Grace.” Davos replied as he took a knee. “With your permission, I would like to be dismissed.”

“Please consider the formation of a Small Council. I expect to hear your recommendations on the ‘morrow after the trial.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Davos began turning away.

“As I have yet to appoint a Grand Maester, please send word to Meereen. Send for Daario Naharis. He is currently caring for Mereen in my stead. Tell him to come as soon as he can.”

“Yes Your Grace. Will that be all?” Davos replied.

“Yes, you are free to go.” Dany told him. Davos bowed and turned to leave. Once Dany was alone in the room, she turned towards the Iron Throne. She couldn’t sit on it yet, she first had to address the people. She turned to walk out of the Throne room. After she had taken the Red Keep, she had told all of her soldiers to gather the people of King’s Landing outside the Red Keep for her to address them.

A Westerosi herald, not Missandei, she would miss the high tremulous call of her little scribe’s voice.

“All kneel for Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.” Dany closed her eyes briefly as she heard the sound of thousands of knees kneeling as one.

 _“THESE are your people, sister.”_ Viserys whispered at her as she opened her eyes.

“My people!! Your queen is no longer here.” Dany announced to the residents of King’s Landing. “She has fled the city and fled justice. She refuses to face where her choices have placed her. I hearby take over rule of the Seven Kingdoms!” Dany explained to the people. “However, they will not be Seven Kingdoms for much longer.” She could hear the confused mutterings among the crowd. “In order to cement my friendship with the North, they will be as they were before the Conquest. They will become their own nation. As proof of my friendship with the North, I will be marrying Jon Snow, the son of Eddard Stark. His sister, Sansa, will become the first Queen of the North.” She let the crowd digest this information. “This succession will occur once Jon Snow and I have been wed.” She held out her hand to Jon Snow and he walked up by her side.

“The King and Queen will share rule equally henceforth. If either one of us is incapacitated, any decisions for the Crown will be made by the Hand of the Queen, Ser Davos Seaworth.” Dany explained. The crowd roared.

“My first act as Queen of Westeros, I will be holding trial for those who remain loyal to House Lannister. If they chose not to bend the knee, they will be charged with treason and then executed by dragon fire.” As if on cue, Drogon flew overhead, roaring, and perched above the Red Keep. The people seemed to take a collective step backward from the Keep.

“Go to your homes, I will be holding court tomorrow morning.” The crowd dispersed rather quickly after Drogon’s appearance. Dany turned to Jon. He was unhappy, it was obvious by the look on his face. “You’re not happy.”

“I don’t want to rule.”

“You don’t have to—you are ruling beside me. And only in name. The option is there if you change your mind. Just think of yourself as another hand of the Queen.”

Jon smiled ruefully.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” he asked. Dany scowled.

“You may go.”

“As my Queen commands.” Jon replied, and she could sense the bitterness there.

* * *

The next morning, Dany held a trial for the soldiers loyal to House Lannister in an outer court yard of the Red Keep. Drogon sat coiled behind her. Tyrion stood among them.

“You are accused of treason and are considered traitors of the crown. However, for one of you, no trial is needed. Tyrion of House Lannister.” Dany said to Tyrion. “You have been found guilty of treason for setting free Jamie Lannister and facilitating the escape of Cersei Lannister, the former queen.” Dany explained to Tyrion. “Step forward.” Dany commanded. Tyrion did so. “What are your last words?”

“I know I am guilty.” Tyrion said bluntly. “But of a few poor plans, and the biggest crime of loving a brother. I know your brother was a begger, and ruthless of temper, but not my brother. He was the only one who didn’t treat me like a monster—he was all that I had. I would trade my life again for his in an instant.” Dany felt an inkling of guilt—of mercy—

_“The Dragon does not weep.”_

Dany looked over her other prisoners.

“Step out of the way.” She ordered the Lannister soldiers. They all took a few collective step backwards.

“Dracarys.”

Drogon let out a small concentration of fire in a small stream at Tyrion, and the dwarf was burned to death.


	4. The Begger Queen (Rhaenys)

_“People will survive anything for their children…”_

- _Across the Universe_ by Beth Revis

She never could quite remember King’s Landing. Naturally, Lord Connington had told her about. Same as Duck and Lemore and Haldon. But it never quite felt like her home the way Yandry and Ysilla’s poleboat had become to her.  That’s why she cried when Lord Connington had told her they must go.

“That won’t work with me girl. We must get to Westeros. You know this. Your aunt is already on the throne.” Lord Connington had said to her.

“But what good would it do?!” she argued. “I want to stay with Yandry and Ysilla! Ysilla’s teaching me to cook now!”

“And your cooking is rubbish!” Duck jeered. Connington gave the knight a withering look.

“What am I even supposed to do at King’s Landing anyway?” she asked Connington. “I have nothing to offer my Aunt. Cersei Lannister already got the Golden Company. I have nothing!”

“You have me to back you.” Connington pointed out to her. She scowled. Of course, what choice did she have then to do what he commanded of her? He had saved her life. She cried as she hugged Yandry and Ysilla. The three had grown fond of each other. The girl figured that it was because of their shared Dornish heritage. She wished she could say more then good bye, but she knew it was unreasonable to assume she would ever see the couple again. “We head for Lys, Haldon should be back from his mission in the next few days.”

And that Haldon was. When the group arrived in Lys, they were met by Haldon and a blond couple, and the woman appeared to be in the beginnings of pregnancy. Even Connington showed a look of shock when he saw them.

“Princess Rhaenys, this is Jaime and Cersei Lannister.” Haldon said to the girl. Rhaenys looked them both up and down, hardly believing. This was the woman who had become Queen of her kingdom? If she was here, then that meant—

“My Aunt sits upon the throne then?” Rhaenys asked Haldon.

“Aye, she does. Her hand is Tyrion of house Lannister. According to what he’s told me—” Haldon said, gesturing at Jaime. “—the man let him go when he was captured by the Queen Daenerys forces. No doubt he’s most likely dead by this point.” Connington looked at her.

“What would you like to do with these people Your Grace?” Connington asked Rhaenys. Rhaenys looked over Jaime and Cersei. Cersei still looked abstinently proud, not even looking her in the eye. Jaime Lannister however wouldn’t stop looking at her.

“You both know the layout of King’s Landing correct?” Rhaenys asked. Jaime nodded. Rhaenys looked over Cersei. As uncomfortable as she was with this decision, considering Cersei’s lack of response and her position, Rhaenys felt like she knew what needed to be done. Rhaenys almost felt sorry for the two.

“I should kill you.” Rhaenys said to Cersei. “At least your brother would be useful when it comes to telling me the recent look of King’s Landing. You, I assume, haven’t left the Red Keep or the area around it since marrying the Usurper? Why should I not kill you?”

“My brother may know the lay of King’s Landing, but I can get you around the Red Keep as well as he can.” Cersei said to her. Jaime nodded in agreement. Rhaenys sighed. She really didn’t want to make this decision, and she knew if she put it off, Connington would bellow and bluster until she did do something.

“I won’t kill you—yet—” Rhaenys began. “—swear to me that you will be loyal to my cause. That you will help put me on the throne that is mine by birth.” Cersei nodded. Rhaenys turned to Jaime. “And you, Ser, swear your sword to me. Fight for me. And I will pardon you and your house. I will make sure House Lannister lives on, rather then killing off it’s last direct descendants.” Rhaenys did not turn to look at Connington. She could already sense that his face was turning bright red. Jaime took his sword out and placed it in front of the girl as he bent the knee.

“I offer my services to House Targaryen. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new.” Jaime said to her. Rhaenys glanced at Cersei. She seemed as flustered as Connington was.

“Arise.” Rhaenys commanded. She turned to Haldon. “Haldon, please find rooms for these two. I believe Lord Connington needs to have a word with me.” Haldon obediently left with the two Lannisters, and Rhaenys turned to face her raging guardian.

“Have you taken leave of your senses girl?!” Connington shouted at her. “That is the same man that killed your grandfather.”

“The same grandfather who refused to touch me because he said I smelled Dornish?” Rhaenys asked Connington as she played with a lock of dark hair. “Did you not see the Lannister woman, Ser? She’s pregnant. Parents will do anything for their children—”

 _“Except staying alive, apparently.”_ She thought ruefully. But no, her and Septa Lemore had talked. Lemore was the one who taught her about her womanhood. Lemore had told her of her children. A son and a daughter. A son and a daughter who, after she became a Septa, were elevated to a comfortable life style due to stipends from the church. Lemore who, despite her outward appearences, was not as outwardly religious as some Septas, gave up a significant amount of her freedom to make sure her children had a good life. She waved away any rueful thoughts about her father.

“I know what I do is a gamble Ser, but it is a gamble I must take. You see two enemies, I see two potential friends.” Rhaenys sad to Connington. His face went purple.

“As my—queen commands.” He choked out before he stormed towards Sallador San’s boat to pay him for taking care of Haldon.  Rhaenys felt a light hand on her shoulder and she turned around, smiling slightly at Septa Lemore.

“The Mother will always favor the merciful. Especially those who spare the life of a mother and child.” Lemore said as she gave Rhaenys’ shoulder a squeeze.

“Just pray to The Crone that I may have the wisdom to back up my mercy.” Rhaenys said to the Septa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T ASK ME WHY CERSEI AND JAIME ARE STILL ALIVE
> 
> BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW.


	5. The Reluctant King (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Davos talk. Jon encourages Arya to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I know that Cersei and Jamie are out of character, I kind of am aiming to mirror how things went in the book. Instead of Tyrion joining Connington's group, it'll be Cersei and Jaime.

Jon heard the knock on his door and sighed. Hopefully it wasn’t Daenerys. Maybe if he did not say anything the visitor would leave.

“Jon, it’s me.” Davos said through the door.

“Come in.” Jon replied.

“How are you feeling?” Davos asked in way of greeting as he sat at Jon’s table. Jon grimaced.

“A reluctant king. And you my lord?”

“A reluctant hand of the queen.” Davos replied. Jon let out a small chuckle.

“I should just go to the North. Sansa will protect me if I chose to go take the bl--” Jon began, but frowned. Was there any black to take anymore? Now that the Others were gone? He mused over this for a moment. Davos sighed.

“She would probably burn you, how she did Tyrion.” Davos mused.

“But what remains of the Wall is in Sansa’s kingdom.” Jon replied as he began to pace. Davos thought this over. “I do not know how to avoid any of this. I want to go back to the North. I am only a figurehead-- I was never supposed to rise this high.” Davos chuckled. “If I stay here, it will ensure Sansa’s relationship with the majority of Westeros stays where it needs to. If I go, it will lead to war. And we’ve had enough of that.”

“I can’t tell you what to do Jon, but I’m sorry we are in such a position.” Davos sighed. “I actually miss Lord Tyrion.”

“So do I.” Jon replied, realizing he had yet to grieve for the little man. “I am no more than a hostage at this point. Daenerys already told me that she has a lover who will be coming from across the sea.”

“Aye, Darrio Naharis I believe is his name. He’s been the Regent of Slaver’s Bay since Daenerys crossed the Narrow Sea. I believe she wants to unite us with them, perhaps create some kind of territory of Westeros.” Davos explained. Jon frowned. “D’you think you’ll take a lover as well?” Jon stopped mid-step.

“Never. She will be my lawful wife, and despite how she says she will outlaw the practice of bastard naming, if I do have a child, it will be with her.” Jon explained. He closed his eyes, thinking of red-headed children. Red-headed children he might have had with Ygirtte. How he had begun to become close with Val. How he wished she was here right now.  _ ‘It would be too hot for her down here…’  _ he thought. If there was a woman who he wouldn’t mind having a child with, it would be Val. But he shoved that thought deep down as he continued pacing.

“So what are we going to do Jon?” Davos asked him.

“Play our part. I will send a raven to Sansa to ask her advice as well. I am doing this for her.” Jon replied. “Have you seen Arya at all?”

“I saw her around Flea Bottom, she hasn’t come up to the castle yet.” Davos explained. Jon nodded and went towards the door.

“Let’s go look for her. I am betrothed to the Queen, they have to let me out of this castle to look for my little sister.” Jon replied.

“Aye.”

\---

After hours of searching, they finally found Arya, wandering the streets of Flea Bottom.

“There you are!” Jon shouted as he ran towards his sister. “Why haven’t you come up to the castle?” Arya looked at him, and even though her eyes told him, she said it anyway.

“Bad memories. Flea Bottom is bad too, but at least they can’t help it down here.” Arya replied. “I don’t want to go back to the North, and I don’t want to stay here. I don’t want to be a princess. Or-- or--”

“Or what?” Jon asked.

“Lady of Storm’s End.”

“What?!”

“Gendry-- after Daenerys legitimized him, he asked me to become his Lady. I’m not fit for it.” Arya explained to Jon. Jon smiled softly at his sister and her identity crisis. This was something he could handle.

“Then don’t. Sansa’s a queen now you know, if you really want to leave, have her give you the gold for ships. Hire some crewmen and leave.” Jon was actually selfish in this suggestion. He did not want his sister around to see him as a hostage to the new queen in order for Sansa to keep her kingdom.

“And go where?”

“Anywhere.” Jon replied. “I can get you a horse. Ride North and discuss it with Sansa.” Jon offered. Arya smiled.

“I’ll do that. What are you going to do Jon?” Arya asked. Jon feigned happiness as he messed up her hair.

“I-- I am going to become a King.” Jon said to Arya. Arya’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?!”

“Seriously.”

“That sounds awful.” Arya dead-panned, which made Jon laugh.

“You know, it kind of is, but we do what we must. Go to the castle stables and tell them I sent you to get a horse. Track down the provisions you feel you may need and ride North. Say hello to Sansa for me.” Jon told her. Arya giggled.

Davos looked over at Jon, and Jon guessed he knew why he encouraged Arya to go away.

“She says she’s going to break the wheel, but the wheel never stops turning.” Davos mused. Jon unhappily agreed with that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I am so sorry it's so short!


	6. The Unexpected Queen (Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets news in the North.

_ “Lady Stark, _

_ We won. Daenarys is now Queen. Jon is to marry Daenerys-- Jon’s one stipulation is that she gives you the North. She consented. The Queen would like you to come South to discuss the details. Tyrion is dead because he let Jaime Lannister and Cersei get away. They cannot be found anywhere in King’s Landing. Arya is on her way North though, she needs gold to build ships. I assume your Castellan can give her that permission while you are down here. Looking forward to see you, Queen Sansa.” _

_ -Ser Davos Seaworth, Hand of the Queen.”  _ The parchment read. It was clearly not written by Davos, but most likely dictated to whoever the current maester they could currently find in King’s Landing.

Sansa had won the Game of Thrones, even if it was not quite the throne she was expecting. And despite that, there was always a price to pay. The two men that genuinely cared about her outside of her own relations were dead. Theon and Tyrion. She would miss them both. She set out to write her own reply.

_ “Ser Davos, _

_ I cannot say that I am joyous. I am pleased to have the throne, but disappointed that it took Jon marrying Queen Daenarys. I will begin preparations to head South at once. I am grieving the loss of Lord Tyrion more than words can express. He has been my greatest ally for quite some time, and at one point was my Lord husband. Though, I can understand why the Queen chose to execute him. I will choose a Castellan at once and make them aware of Arya’s arrival. Hopefully she will still be here on my return. _

_ -Sansa Stark, Queen of the North.”  _ Sansa wrote and gave it to Maester Wolken. Her eyes flicked to her window. Some of the Northern ladies were still here, in order to preserve certain houses in the North if anything were to happen to their men. “Maester Wolken, could you please assemble the ladies who remain in the castle? I am to go South, and am in need of a Castellan.”

“Yes my lady.” Maester Wolken replied.

\---

Sansa noted the women that Wolken had been able to gather as she entered the hall, Brienne at her side. She smiled when she saw Beth Cassel. She looked a little worse for wear after her time imprisoned in the Dredfort still, but she had been getting better. Jonelle Cerwyn was a surprise. She had sworn fealty to Ramsey at one point, so definitely not her. In fact, anyone who swore fealty to Ramsey at all was a no. So with this stipulation, this also left out Barbrey Dustin. Besides, Sansa hated the scornful way that the older woman looked at her.

Lyessa Flint, from what Sansa had been told, had been the mother of one of Robb’s guards at one point, so she was definitely not one to rule out. Neither was Wynafryd Manderly, but Sansa was fonder of Wylla more.

Finally, Sansa was shocked to see Meera Reed in the counsel of women.

“You all may go, Meera and Beth, please remain.” Sansa said simply. They all left without a word or look, though Barbery Dustin looked scornfully at her. Yes, Barbary was definitely a bad choice.

Beth eyes flicked towards Sansa as the women left.

“Yes my lady?” Beth asked. Sansa looked at them both and smiled.

“I am to go to King’s Landing. Queen Danaerys is to give me control of the North. I need to negotiate terms. I need to leave for King’s Landing at once. The two of you will be in charge of Winterfell while I am gone.”

Beth’s eyes widened.

“With all due respect my lady-- I am too young for that.” Beth said politely. Sansa shook her head.

“Arya is close to your age Beth, and she killed the Night King. You really think that age should stop anyone from doing anything?” Sansa said gently. “Besides, Meera will be helping you as well. Meera will be in charge, and as my dearest friend from childhood who’s still living-- you know the decisions I would make better then anyone.” Sansa explained. Beth nodded, and looked to Meera. Sansa did as well. “What do you say Meera?”

“As my Queen commands.” Meera said, bowing deeply. Sansa nodded.

“We are expecting Arya in a few days. She has plans to sail west. Please grant her any coin she may ask for, she needs to build ships.”

“Yes my Queen.”

“I will be leaving to get ready to leave now.” Sansa told them. Both ladies bowed. She left the hall to let Beth and Meera discuss their new role. “Brienne? I trust you will accompany me to King’s Landing?”

“Yes my Queen.” Brienne replied.

“Good, I could not imagine taking the journey with anyone else.” Sansa said with a smile. The journey should not take long. The Long Summer had finally arrived, and the snow was thawing, so the journey should not take that long. “Do you hope to see Jaime Lannister?” she asked her guard. Brienne looked startled. Sansa let out a sad smile. “He’s no longer in King’s Landing Ser.” Sansa told Brienne, and the knight’s expression froze. Sansa continued. “He was set free by Tyrion, and Tyrion died because of it. They currently do not know where they currently are.”

Brienne nodded stiffly. Sansa looked gently at the knight.

“I’m sorry Ser.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Brienne replied as she continued walking. Sansa looked after the woman as she walked behind her. The women entered Sansa’s chamber and Sansa began to dig through her clothes as she began to pack her trunk. “How big of a retinue are you planning on bringing with you my Lady?”

“Just you-- and a servant. We don’t need to have a big party yet.” Sansa explained to her. “I do not want to spook Queen Daenarys.”

“I understand my Queen.” Brienne replied as she begun to help Sansa get dresses ready for her trunk. The two women packed the trunk silently. They finished packing and Sansa turned to Brienne.

“Do you need to pack anything Ser?” Sansa asked her. Brienne shook her head.

“No my Queen. I will be ready to set out as soon as you are.” Brienne said with a bow. Sansa nodded.

“Good. We set out in an hour.”


End file.
